Book 1 Chapter 4. The Catacombs
REFILL Costs: 250 750 1250 1750 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'Whispers in the Dark' In the distance, candles flicker and illuminate walls lined with skeletons. The silhouettes of several robed figures suddenly appear. :ATTACK: 7 18 25 32 Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 13 33 46 59 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Priest of Marras, Acolyte of Marras You can make out two words from the mutterings of the acolytes as you and Fenn add to the collection of dead, "Marras" and "death". :ATTACK: 8 20 28 36 Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 15 38 53 68 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shade of Marras, Acolyte of Marras "Marras", Fenn says while ducking below a deadly blow aimed at his head. "Rima was right. We need to find that Royal Eye and see what he's learned." :ATTACK: 8 20 28 36 Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 15 38 53 68 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shade of Marras, Priest of Marras 'Demonic Summons' The next chamber is ringed by more hooded priests. Impossibly dark figures emerge from an otherworldly fire in the center of the cavernous room. :ATTACK: 8 20 28 36 Energy Quest Awards 77 - 143 Gold XP: 15 38 53 68 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shade of Marras, Priest of Marras, Acolyte of Marras Launching yourself at the nearest priest, you hear words of warning from Fenn. You quickly realize you've become the center of attention. :ATTACK: 8 20 28 36 Energy Quest Awards 77 - 143 Gold XP: 15 38 53 68 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lesser Demon, Shade of Marras, Priest of Marras Bodies have scattered the candles, casting deformed shadows of the black shade creatures before you bring down the last of them. :ATTACK: 8 20 28 36 Energy Quest Awards 77 - 143 Gold XP: 15 38 53 68 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lesser Demon, Shade of Marras 'Brothers in Arms' A guttural roar echoes through the catacombs. Fenn points, his keenly trained senses sifting through the echoes. You quickly locate two Praestor Knights fending off strangely marked demons. :ATTACK: 9 23 32 41 Energy Quest Awards 98 - 182 Gold XP: 16 40 56 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shade of Marras, Acolyte of Marras, Lesser Demon The demons' strange runes glow a deep red as you and Fenn even the odds of this battle. :ATTACK: 9 23 32 41 Energy Quest Awards 98 - 182 Gold XP: 16 43 60 77 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Greater Demon, Acolyte of Marras You can see the beasts also have masters that must be dealt with. A hooded figure in the shadows seems to be making strange gestures. :ATTACK: 9 23 32 41 Energy Quest Awards 98 - 182 Gold XP: 17 43 60 77 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lesser Demon, Greater Demon "Well met, adventurers. We had things well in hand here but appreciate the assistance just the same." shouts a Knight as the last of the beasts falls to his blade. :ATTACK: 10 25 35 45 Energy Quest Awards 98 - 182 Gold XP: 18 45 63 81 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shade of Marras, Greater Demon, Lesser Demon 'The Prisoner' "We are in search of a Royal Eye captured by the cult," offers Fenn. "We seek the same. Let us search together," responds the Knight. :SEARCH: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Catacombs The cell's lock is old and gives way under duress. The Royal Eye is pale and weak. Through his parched lips he utters something about the Protector General, the cult and a Doktor Gaunt before falling unconscious. :SMASH: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Rusty Lock 'The Streets of Heren' The Protector General listens hard as the Royal Eye recounts the details of his capture and the events leading up to it. "The cult is seeking to poison the city from within. There's a Doktor Gaunt. He's a Priest of Marras initiating others to carry out his work....summoning strange beasts. The ancient dark arts are being practiced again. We must find him." "There's a merchant Gaunt's looking for. Krootch. Supposed to frequent a place called The Pink Dragon. It's not much but it's a start." The Protector General quickly lays out his plan. He'll organize the Royal Eye and the Praestor Knights to deal with the cult in the catacombs. Finding Krootch and his evil master will require a bit of a lighter touch. You and Fenn are the perfect pair. <Chapter 3 - Book 1 - Chapter 5 > Category:Quest Category:Book 1